The Doppelgänger
by XxBokkunxX
Summary: While traveling through a cold wasteland, Kululu and his companions, Tororo and Karara, get stranded on the mountains. With no gadgets or gizmos in Kululu's possession, the group must survive by their own mettle. If the task wasn't difficult enough in its own, they soon find out that they are not alone and their very lives are at stake. (The Keronians are in human form)
1. Breakdown

The sound of the engine turning over at RPMs that wouldn't be able to start a dirt bike sounded like quiet screams to the Sargent Major's ears. Despite the snow blowing furiously and the shivering of his body as the warmth left the car, he was sweating. Nerves? He wasn't sure. He didn't get nervous that often as he was almost always in control of the situation. That was the main reason he hated leaving the base and his own secret hide out. He hated the unexpected and the constant changes that nature brought about.

"Kululu, is everything alright?" A soft female voice spoke over the forceful wind that blew against the side of the car. He refused to look into the back seat of the vehicle at the children that sat back there. He remained silent as he turned the ignition off, if the battery was almost dead in the stupid human built vehicle he wanted to save it so that he could radio for help if worse came to worse.

"Everything is fine…" He mumbled. "In fact, it's so fine that you should go find a town or a phone booth to call home." He said. Karara snickered, however, she fell silent as the older man didn't laugh. Was he being serious?

"But…" The female protested. He looked into the back seat to see Karara with a fearful expression on her face as she looked out the windshield where the snowstorm only grew more thick and intense. Tororo, the younger Keronian, was asleep on her lap. The two had been keeping each other warm in the back as they were previously asleep, however, now that Karara was conscious her body began to shiver in response to the cold.

He turned back around in his seat to gaze out of the windshield himself. "In fact, you should bring Tororo with you, you two can keep each other warm." He said. An insincere chuckle escaped his throat, however, it was cut off shortly as the once sleeping Tororo spoke up.

"What's the matter, was Sargent Major Kululu ignorant once more and decide to trust in a human built machine… Can't say it's the dumbest thing you ever did." The boy laughed. "But it seems just like you to send the woman out to fix the mistakes you made. After all, that is what most cowards do." The silence that followed afterwards made Karara shiver. The tension had been high the whole road trip between her crush and Tororo, however, it was almost thick enough to choke her at this moment.

Kululu stepped out of the vehicle, releasing all of the warmth that was left inside the vehicle and letting snow blow in and dust the leather seats. His figure disappeared almost instantly as he stepped outside and Karara worried for him for a moment before the back door was yanked open on the opposite side from her.

Kululu reached in and grabbed the young boy who began to struggle and kick at the adult. It didn't faze Kululu much as he drug him out of the jeep and pulled him to his feet by the front of the shirt. "Karara, stay in the vehicle, me and Tororo are going to go find a phone and call for assistance." He said as he threw Tororo aside.

"No, I want to come with you-" She was cut off,

"Stay in the car and don't turn anything on!" Kululu growled at her as he slammed the door closed. Tororo managed to catch himself before he fell into the snow and he adjusted his sweater. Kululu turned away from the car and placed his forearm in front of his eyes in an attempt to block the snow. He glanced at Tororo who had already begun to shiver.

"What's the matter?" Kululu taunted before he began to trudge through the snow that had already accumulated a foot since the car had died. The boy hesitated, but began to follow him into the blinding snow. "We passed a town not too far back. I'm assuming that since the battery didn't stay charged why the vehicle was running that it needs a new alternator." He mumbled.

"Tororo stay silent as he followed him, not being very familiar with human vehicles and transport, he decided it was best to stay silent than to say something that would make his nemesis laugh at him. His hands were tucked in tightly under his arms and he grit his teeth to keep them from chattering as he walked. He hoped that wherever this town was, it wasn't too far…

I apologize, I had no idea that this chapter was messed up till I updated today, I fixed it, please let me know if there are any other difficulties, thank you and enjoy!


	2. The Cold, the Scared, and the Stranger

Karara sat in the back seat of the jeep where Kululu and Tororo had left her. She held her legs close to her chest as she shivered in attempt to try and keep herself warm. Her face was buried in her knees as she fought tears with every quiver. The car was completely drained of battery now as she had already tried once, despite Kululu's warning, to turn the key on to heat the vehicle back up.

She looked up from her knees to see that the white storm still raged outside, sending thick snowflakes onto the windshield. The glass was almost completely coated with snow which made Karara frightened that the sergeant major wouldn't be able to find the car, or that the snow would bury her alive inside the vehicle.

She shook her head as if she was shaking the thoughts from her mind. She used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She wouldn't want Kululu or Tororo to see her this way. She took in a deep breath. She would have to take matters into her own hands before she died inside of the vehicle.

Still shivering, she tried to open her door, but the wet snow that had landed on it and frozen had already worked to seal the door closed. She began to shove on the door, but when it didn't budge, she scooted over to the door that Tororo was reluctantly drug out of. She groaned slightly as she felt the melted snow that was on the leather seats soak into her clothes. "Focus." She whispered. She pulled the handle, but the results were the same.

She frowned. She shoved on the door, only to have a popping sound come from it. She perked up. She felt cold air seeping quickly into the car now. That means the seal was at least broke! She laid on the seat, facing the door. "Any last words?" She asked with a smirk. "Didn't think so." She scoffed. She pulled back both of her legs and with all of her strength and energy, she kicked the door, sending the metal SUV door swinging open with a loud crack of protest.

She squealed in excitement. She had done it! Her rejoice soon faded as the wind blew the snow into the vehicle, along with the wind that the lifeless metal body of the jeep had been holding at bay. Karara quickly wrapped her arms around herself and sat up. 'Maybe I should just stay…' She thought to herself, however, she pushed herself towards the open door and leaned out. She looked around.

She pushed herself out of the car, stopping momentarily as the cold seeped through her boots. She looked up into the thin forest, then towards the direction she had seen the two men walk. The snow and wind had already covered their tracks, but she was sure that if she just followed the road, she would find them.

She grit her teeth and began to walk down the road, looking back once towards the Jeep as she began to rethink her decision. The wind blew against her back as if it was shoving her away from the thought and with that, she began to follow her decision.

With her arms wrapped tightly around herself, she began walking. "Kululu!?" She called as she walked. The wind blowing against her back had nearly made her trip a few times. "Tororo?!" She picked up the pace a little, she would have to move faster if she was to catch up with them. She continued to call for them while the snow and distance drew the jeep out of sight.

Her pace slowed after time, as well as her confidence in her decision. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking now, but it felt like hours and she hadn't seen any sign of the two boys. Her voice had become weaker and her vision was beginning to blur as the wind caused them to water. She drew in a cold breath, the icy air making it feel like her lungs were on fire. This was going to be it, the last chance she had for saying anything. She wondered if she should spend it trying to call for the boys again, or if she should shout out her final words. "Kulul-" She cut herself off and froze in her steps as she saw a dark shadow in the distance. She had first thought it was a tree, but as she had tried to call for Kululu, she could have sworn that it moved.

"H-hello?" She called out quietly. "Is that you Kululu?" She asked, taking a step forward, but as she did, she stopped again. The figure in the near distance was tall, almost twice the size of Kululu. "Wh-who are you?" She stuttered as she shivered. She noticed that both the wind and the snow had started to die down, and in the clarity that it brought, she could see that the figure was approaching her.

She took a step away. "I-I don't know who you are, but I'm not alone." She tried to warn off the stranger, but much to her dismay, the stranger didn't stop approaching her. She spun around and began to race down the road, forgetting the cold that still seeped through her clothes. "Kululu! Tororo! Help me!" She cried out as she ran.

As she ran, the wind gave her another hard shove, sanding her body that was already in motion tumbling into the few feet of snow that had accumulated. She felt numb as she pushed herself up, wincing at the pain that her cold body covered her with. Her arms became shaky and she could feel her eyes tearing up as she tried to push herself up, however, her body disobeyed her and she felt her arms give out beneath her.

Karara lay in the snow for only a moment before a gentle arm wrapped around her chest and hoisted her out if the snow. She was soon pulled into a bridal style carry, supported by large, gentle arms and against a warm body.

She bit her cheek to try and prevent herself from crying further as she looked up to see a light skinned man with dark, beautiful eyes that was the color of deep space. "Who are you?" She whispered. The man looked up, Karara noticed how tall this man was as he did.

"My name is Orca, don't worry, you'll be fine." He assured her. His voice was gentle and comforting. He pulled her closer to him so that she could stay warm and she blushed as he began to walk. She closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she trusted Orca for some reason.

Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment or just be the silent supportive type, both are appreciated! Next chapter should be up in a week!


End file.
